A Life of Arthurian Characters
by Songbird's Desk
Summary: Uther just stated that his life was rather odd and filled with Arthurian characters and that he was glad he didn’t have the Great Dragon chained up underneath the house. Mind you, he didn't know about his son's car that had been named 'Great Dragon'.


When Uther was nineteen, he was married off to a young woman by the name of Igraine, an arranged marriage that he'd known about since he'd hit his teens. Igraine was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, and when she informed him not long after their joining that she was pregnant, she became even more so.

When Uther was 21, Arthur was born. He had named him Arthur without thinking about it, and Igraine, weak and frail from birth, agreed without question.

When Uther was 27, his brother-in-law died, leaving his 4 year old daughter to be looked after by Uther and Igraine. Morgana had inherited her father's otherworldly beauty, and she settled into the family with only a slight fuss on the part of 6 year old Arthur.

When Uther was 29, 6 year old Morgana brought home her first friend. Guinevere, or rather Gwen, soon became a familiar face around the large Pendragon Manor, with her and Morgana becoming more inseparable as time passed. 8 year old Arthur was rather sullen about the whole affair, grumbling about the house being over-ridden by girls, and getting cooties. Igraine simply smiled and delighted in the joy surrounding the house.

When Uther was 34, his housekeeper left, and he hired a woman who had come highly recommended from his oldest friend, Gaius. Hunith had a young boy, a year younger than Uther's 13 year old Arthur, and Uther soon found that he had a bit of a knack for being rather clumsy. Uther tended to not notice the young boy with the flappy ears, however Arthur had a different mindset. From the moment that Merlin arrived with his mother, Arthur had nagged the younger boy, quite often getting Merlin into trouble. Morgana and Gwen attached themselves to the odd boy, and during the school holidays, there were usually pranks going off left right and centre in retaliation for something Arthur made Merlin do.

When Uther was 40, he woke up one night from a very odd dream. It seemed more like he was remembering a past life, but he pushed the thought aside, not willing to believe in it. It was at this point that he realised that everyone in his household shared a name with someone out of the Arthurian legends. Disturbed, he made himself a mug of hot chocolate and went to bed.

When Uther was 41, 18 year old Morgana came to him, admitting that she'd been having strange dreams. Dreams about living during the golden age of Camelot, of being the Ward of King Uther, of monsters, war, pain and death. Uther poured her a shot of whiskey and sent her off to bed, telling her not to worry. Her confession worried him, as he'd been dreaming the same things. Pouring himself a glass of whiskey, he buried himself in his work to get rid of the worried thoughts.

When Uther was 44, he gave up in trying to deny the odd dreams, and accepted that past life or no past life, he was still Uther Pendragon, father to Arthur, guardian to Morgana, and Uncle to Merlin. And he accepted that within the next couple of years, he'd have to accept some strange developments in their relationships.

When Uther was 46, he barely blinked when 23 year old Morgana and Gwen came to him to tell him that they were in love. Congratulating them, he asked if Morgana's dreams had had something to do with it. His Ward had just given him a blinding smile and left. The next day, when 25 year old Arthur came to him with 24 year old Merlin in tow, Uther didn't give them a chance to say anything. He gave them his congratulations, told Arthur that he was still proud, and sent them both back off to University. Later that night, when Igraine questioned his calm acceptance (he'd never been fully accepting of things like that before), he just stated that his life was rather odd and filled with Arthurian characters and that he was glad he didn't have the Great Dragon chained up underneath the house.

When Uther was 96, and on his deathbed, he passed away grateful that he hadn't been killed in battle, he hadn't lost his wife in childbirth, and he didn't have a Great Dragon chained up underneath his house. Mind you, he also passed away blissfully unaware of the monstrosity of a car that lived on the bottom floor of the house that his son had named 'Great Dragon'.


End file.
